Legend of Zelda: Of Dal Quor and Twilight
by Ashrandi the skull kid
Summary: The quori have come to Hyrule! And they want to... help Link return to the Twilight Realm? Something about this isn't right. Maybe Link would learn more if he'd listen to them instead of just trying to kill them. Link & Midna references. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Dal Quor

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Zelda or Eberron. I just like writing about them._

**A/N: For some reason, sending the quori to Hyrule seems like a good idea. Hey, they do know a lot about unreachable planes since they live on one. I hope you enjoy this intro.**

"Don't look back, Sivizk! **_Don't look back_**!"

Sivizk, as always, couldn't help but do exactly the opposite. Behind him, about 800 yards back and galloping impossibly fast, were at least ten black horses- if you could call them that. Each had thirty legs and a long serpentine body. Their hooves were sharp and ended in three prongs that resembled the claws of an eagle. Ruby colored armor covered their broad backs and upon those, there were no riders. Intelligence burned in their emerald eyes that could not belong to any creature besides one- the kashikar quori. They would chase Sivizk to the ends of Dal Quor and back before giving up. And when they would catch him- for they certainly would- their preferred methods of punishment were far crueler than those of any other quori.

And they were catching up with Sivizk and his companion.

Terror leapt into his heart. Being a tsucora quori, he couldn't run fast. In fact, all he could do was slither as quickly as possible. Tsucora had no legs, only one long tail that ended in a vicious stinger. In an ocean or lake, that might've been an advantage, but in the bizarre forest on the Dal Quor fringes, the kashikar held every advantage.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Sivizk screamed before he got a hold of himself. He turned back around, flailing in front of him with his two pincers for anything that could aid in speeding up his flight.

Auraod didn't have that much of a problem. She had two strong legs to propel herself forward, away from their pursuers. As an unriaut quori, Auraod towered over many quori. If she didn't keep stopping to allow Sivizk to catch up, she might've stood a chance of escaping. But she was too loyal to abandon her friend.

"Come on, Sivizk!" the unriaut shouted back at her companion. "We can outrun them if you only try!"

_Easy for you to say,_ Sivizk thought disdainfully. The forest floor was hard and scratched Sivizk's tail, making quick movement just that more difficult. If only he could get into someone else's dream, maybe one about drowning.

The two quori rushed through the trees, but the kashikar just kept getting closer. They were only about 500 yards away. Sivizk got even more scared. He didn't want to die for his crimes; he was too young, just 87 Quori years old.

Then they were in a clearing that leaned right up against a sheer cliff to their left. It was oval in shape and about 200 yards in diameter. Up ahead of them was a steep decline that led right up to a small village nestled in what looked like a shallow canyon. From his vantage point, Sivizk couldn't see anyone in it.

That didn't stop Auraod from running, though. She continued sprinting towards the village at full speed. Sivizk followed as fast as he could, glad that the clearing was covered in soft grass instead of exposed earth.

At the village's border, the duo leapt down into the ravine. Sivizk could hear the kashikar crashing through the forest behind them, but this time he didn't turn around. They twisted around the houses in continued flight.

They were almost to the other side of the clearing when a small figure stepped out from the trees ahead of them. It was human; Sivizk knew that much. He'd seen many during his time as an Inspired in Sharn. According to his knowledge, this human was a male child about half an adult's height. The little boy didn't look very strong, but it was a mite hard to tell what kind of body he had under the several layers of cloth he wore. As soon as he stepped out of the forest, he screamed.

Sivizk could guess that the human was the owner of the dream they were in, but he never could've expected what happened next.

As his scream grew in volume, the world around them dissolved in specks of light and darkness. Everything seemed to grow larger and smaller at the same time. Thought became difficult, and they were suddenly in a new place.

They were still on the edge of the forest, but it was night. And another thing became immediately evident. Everything was clearer than it was in a dream. The details were sharper, the smells were more distinct, and a slight breeze rustled the trees.

"Where in all the planes are we?" Sivizk whispered. He hadn't the faintest clue.

**A/N: Oooh, what could possibly happen? Please review. If I get any comments, I'll try to update quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight in Ordon

_Two months ago- just two months- I was here, thinking about the next harvest. Now, this life seems so… empty._ Link had been thinking like that ever since he had returned to Ordon. Not even Ilia could bring him up from the depression he'd sunk into after Midna shattered the mirror of twilight. _How could she be so cruel?_ he often thought when he was alone. _Why would she hurt me like that? What she did… was pointless._

But there was nothing Link could do about it. Midna was gone, and that was that.

_I should just forget about her. That might help._ But it was not use. No matter how hard he tried, Link couldn't just put her out of his thoughts. They had become such good friends- more than friends. His memories of the twili princess were too close to Link's heart to be forgotten.

In his house, sitting by the ladder, Link let his eyes wander. From the chair he sat in, he could see his old clothes hanging from the line he'd strung across the first floor, where he'd put them up to dry. A pitchfork hung above one of his several desks alongside the whip he used to spur Epona. On top of that desk was a spare saddle. Across the room was the kitchen, which was simply a fireplace by a sturdy table. By the front door, atop a squat cabinet with books placed haphazardly in its shelves, was Link's sword, which just barely showed from under the hylian shield he'd put over it.

_My house,_ Link thought, _but not my home._

"Aaaaa! Monsters!"

That snapped the hylian out of his reverie. The scream had come from outside, in the direction of Ordon village. He leaped out of his chair and sprinted for his sword and shield. More screams joined the first voice. Straining to move faster, Link scrambled out the door of his house. The sun had set just a few hours ago, so everything was covered in a veil of shadow. Link could barely see anything except the lights from the torches in Ordon. He didn't even bother with ladder; he just jumped from the porch to the ground. Ignoring the jolt of pain that went through his legs, Link raced into Ordon village.

He ran strait through the path and continued in a strait line after exiting it, but the hylian stopped short before he'd gotten past Fado's house. On the main path between Fado's and Bo's houses, standing back to back, were two monsters.

One was about the size of human. Two powerful arms ending in pincers sprouted from its headless torso. Below these were three pairs of short, three-clawed arms. Eyes of every color and shape covered the front of its chest, but two bright green eyes appeared to be its primary ones. Where its legs would've been, it instead had a long tail which ended in a barbed stinger. Black chitin covered most of its crimson body.

The other monster was larger, about as big as a horse. In shape, it resembled a lean, well-muscled, giant human, but it hardly looked humanoid. Its brown-furred legs were double jointed and ended in three black claws. It had a short tail with two rows of spines, one on either side. At the elbow, both of its arms split into five forearms, each ending in eerily human hands with long claws. Unlike its ally, this monster had a long, gray neck that curved forward, though its head was a simple sphere covered in metallic spikes. It had nothing else: no eyes, no ears, no mouth, nothing but those long spikes. For some reason, it wore short pants and a ragged tunic.

Most of the ordonians were running away from the duo, towards the path Link had come from. The hylian understood their reasoning; the creatures' stances sang out that they were fighting the village folk. Surprisingly, neither was making any move to pursue the terrified natives.

Perhaps it was because the townsmen surrounded them. The men wielded pitchforks and kitchen knives against the intruders. Only Rusl had a sword, which he swung whenever one of the creatures moved. Link stood back only a second before sprinting up to them.

"What are these things?" he yelled to his old mentor.

Rusl didn't look at the new addition to their group when he answered. "I don't know, Link. They just showed up."

"Goddesses know what they want," Fado added shakily. He was edged up against the outside wall of his house, holding his pitchfork more like a shield than the weapon he meant it to be. The snake-like creature flicked its tail in the rancher's general direction, and he yelped.

"Well then," Link smiled slyly. He'd fought many monsters in his travels, and these two were no different. "We'll just have to make sure they don't get anything here."

Leaping forward, the hylian introduced the serpentine one to an ordonian blade. He swung his sword downward at its right shoulder. The monster jerked back, as if it hadn't expected that. Link's sword connected right on target. The edge of his sword sunk at least two inches into the creature's red flesh.

And then it screamed.

Link was thrown back by the sheer force of the sound. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard in his life. The shriek was human, and yet, it couldn't be. Four different voices, at least one of each gender, screamed at once, and the sound echoed like the air around it was a maze of glass walls. It made the world shake, or at least, Link thought the world was shaking. He couldn't focus on anything.

The sound stopped as if choked. Link suddenly realized that he had dropped his sword and was curled up in the fetal position. Still in a circle around the monsters, the ordonian men were in similar positions; Fado had fainted altogether. The snake monster was whipping around as if it didn't understand what had just happened.

_Maybe it doesn't realize what it can do,_ Link thought hopefully. _It'll be easier to beat them if they don't know their full potential._

The hylian jumped to his feet and advanced towards the snake-thing, shield ready. But he never got closer than 2 yards from the beast.

The other monster whirled around, apparently unfazed by the shriek, and grabbed its companion around the chest. It squirmed to escape the giant's grasp, reaching towards Link with its pincers and snapping them menacingly.

"Weeyahshkeaknnuu," the giant monster bellowed. Link stopped, watching for the beast's next move.

The snake one stopped struggling and turned its eyes to the spherical head of its partner. "Puteyhoortmey," it hissed, its voice like the sloshing of thick mud.

The giant shook its long neck. "Teyynnahtannumayssss," it growled. "Weyleeb." Then it roared.

Unlike the snake creature's shriek, its scream was a deep bellow that resonated from everywhere. Link could feel it deep within his chest and head, dizzying him so much that he fell on his rear. The two beasts seemed to tremble with the sound until their outlines blurred. Like the fog, the duo faded until nothing remained and the bellow stopped.

Link just sat on the ground, thinking. _What was that? First they enter the village to fight, and then they leave. What's going on here?_

The other men were beginning to stand up and compose themselves. From their faces, Link could guess that none of them knew anything about the intruders.

Rusl walked up to Link and offered him a hand. "Thanks for the help, Link," he said. "None of us could get a scratch in those things."

Link took Rusl's hand and pulled himself up. "Where'd they come from?" he asked.

Rusl shrugged. "They just showed up. My guess is that they snuck into town quietly. Why… we wouldn't have even known they were there had my boy not woken up and looked out the window."

"Colin saw them first? He's ok right."

Rusl nodded. "He ran strait to me when he saw them. Good thing, too. Who knows what those two could've done."

While they were talking, all the men converged on the spot the two monsters had stood. The only sign they'd ever been there were two indents in the soft earth that resembled eagle talons. Rusl stooped down to examine the prints.

"Well, whatever they were, they're gone now." The old swordsman stood up and turned around. "Colin! I thought you'd gone with Ilia and other children!"

The group of men whipped around to see a young boy standing behind Fado's house. He was about half Link's size with strait, blonde hair. He held a small sword in one hand, but not as if he was going to use it. When Rusl noticed him, he rushed up to them.

"Dad," Colin said, his voice cracking."

Rusl kneeled to be at eye level with his son. "Yes, what is it?"

Colin gulped, and then continued, "I've seen those monsters before. They were in my dream."

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. I know I kind of rushed the fight scene, but I didn't want to get too descriptive. I want to get the story going before I get too bored with it.**

**Also, I know that the creatures were speaking English in chapter one, and they still are; just very slurred and with incorrect spellings.**


End file.
